


Feeding Time

by pandasinthetardis



Series: Mass Effect Baby Verse [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, mass effect baby verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasinthetardis/pseuds/pandasinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some drabbles about what would happen if the Mass Effect Characters were parents. Multiple ships, just check the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sisters

“I thought you had sisters!” Cortez said, applesauce dripping down his forehead. “Shouldn’t you know how to do this?”

“I do!” Vega shot back. He’s holding a spoon out to the wailing toddler who clearly doesn’t want applesauce. She doesn’t want peas, carrots, or bananas either. “They were all older. They force fed me this shi-“

“James!” Steve gasped, the applesauce smudged across his forehead makes his glare a little less threatening. “Not in front of Sam!”

“Estaban,” James carefully offers his daughter another spoonful of the yellow goop, treating her like a wild varren. “She’s a year and a half, she can’t talk yet.”

“She could start talking any day down,” Steve dodges another handful of applesauce. For a toddler, Sam sure had good aim. 

James takes his eyes off his wild daughter to look at Steve. “And when she does talk her first word isn’t going to be sh-“ A handful of applesauce smacks against Jame’s head, dripping into his ear and down his neck. 

“Sit!” Sam squealed. If James didn’t look so dumbfounded, Steve would have slapped him.


	2. Like Mother like Daughter

“I defeated a rouge Specter!” Shepard huffed. “I defeated the collectors!” Ashley giggled in her booster seat.” I saved the Citadel!” A cheerio hits Shepard’s forehead. “I saved the galaxy!” Kaidan rolled his eyes, to busy trying to get their daughter to eat. “So why is feeding Ashley so hard?”

Kaidan shrugs, handing his daughter another cheerio. What he doesn’t say is that Ashley may look like her father with curly black hair and deep brown eyes, but she takes after her mother: she doesn’t listen to reason and she never gives up without a fight.


End file.
